Le repas
by Lee22Jones
Summary: Clarke décide de présenter Bellamy à sa mère et à Marcus mais ce dernier ne l'apprécie pas spécialement.


Point de vue Bellamy

"Allez Bellamy, courage mon grand, ce n'est qu'un dîner, tu ne risques rien."

J'arrive devant la porte de la maison de ma princesse et si, en fait je risque quelque chose. Je commence à faire demi tour quand j'entends sa voix.

 **Clarke:** Bellamy, où est ce que tu vas ?

 **Moi:** Heu, je pense que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma voiture, j'allais le chercher.

 **Clarke:** Ha oui et quoi donc ?

Elle s'adosse au chambranle de la porte et me regarde avec un air sérieux. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Elle éclate de rire et s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser.

 **Clarke:** Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, c'était magique. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi que tu rencontres ma famille mais depuis que ma mère a appris que j'avais un copain depuis plus d'un an et que je ne lui avais rien dit, elle n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'elle veut te rencontrer.

Elle me prends la main et m'emmène à l'intérieur. J'accroche ma veste au porte-manteau et entre à sa suite dans la salle à manger. Là, je vois une femme dans la quarantaine souriante venir vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras.

 **Abby:** Enchantée, tu dois être Bellamy, Clarke nous parle souvent de toi. Je suis Abigail Griffin, sa mère mais tu peux m'appeler Abby.

Je suis étonné d'autant de gentillesse, je m'attendais à pire. Elle me lâche et m'indique la table. Là, je vois deux hommes assis: le premier, est Jasper, le frère de cœur de ma copine, on s'est déjà vu quelques fois. Le deuxième me regarde méchamment. Il doit s'agir de Marcus, le beau père de Clarke, il est très protecteur envers elle. Je m'avance doucement vers lui et lui tend la main.

 **Moi:** Bellamy Blake, ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur.

Il regarde ma main comme si c'était quelque chose de dérangeant et ne me la serre pas, ok je sens que c'est très bien parti.

 **Abby:** Marcus! Un peu de politesse envers notre invité!

Il grommelle quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Abby vient vers moi pour me rassurer.

 **Abby:** Ne t'inquiète pas Bellamy, il a l'air méchant mais au fond c'est un ange. Assied toi là.

La place qu'elle m'indique est en face de Marcus. À ma droite se trouve Clarke, elle même en face de Jasper et à ma gauche, en bout de table, Abby.

 **Moi:** Pourquoi reste t'il deux places libres?

 **Clarke:** Raven, Wick et Aaron arriveront un peu plus tard, les embouteillages.

J'acquièsce, je me souviens que Clarke m'avait expliqué qu'elle les avait invité pour détendre l'atmosphère.

*Apéro*

Je ne sens pas du tout à mon aise avec Marcus qui ne me lâche pas du regard.

 **Jasper:** Alors Bellamy, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie?

"Merci Jasper pour cette merveilleuse question qui ne me met pas du tout dans la merde"

 **Moi:** Heu, je travaille par-ci et par-là, je ne peux pas m'engager dans de longues études car je dois m'occuper de ma petite soeur, Octavia, notre mère nous a abandonné il y a quelques années et je dois tout gérer financièrement.

 **Clarke:** C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que Bellamy et moi nous sommes mis ensemble. C'est une de mes meilleures élèves et elle s'arrangeait à chaque fois pour faire en sorte que l'on parle ensemble à la sortie du cours.

 **Moi:** C'est vrai, elle n'a que dix ans mais elle est déjà extrêmement intelligente.

 **Clarke:** Et douée, elle fait des dessins magnifiques.

Je souris, il est vrai que déjà toute petite, ma soeur adorait prendre des crayons et dessiner un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Je l'ai donc inscrite il y a environ deux ans à des cours de dessins donnés par Clarke. Et je pense que c'était la meilleure décision de ma vie.

 **Marcus:** Quelles sont tes ambitions dans la vie Bellamy?

Marcus me regarde toujours et a l'air d'être soudain intéressé.

 **Moi:** Je voudrais devenir policier, ça m'a toujours attiré.

 **Marcus:** C'est un bon métier mais pas accessible à tout le monde.

Clarke avale son vin de travers et paraît affreusement gênée. Je déteste la voir comme ça. J'attrape sa main sous la table et commence à la caresser avec mon pouce. Ça a l'air de la détendre.

Ding dong.

Merci petite sonnette, tu nous sauves la vie.

 **Abby:** Ça doit être les retardataires, quand je reviens, tu as intérêt à ne plus ouvrir la bouche pour dire ce genre de choses. Compris?

 **Marcus:** Oui.

Et Abby quitte la pièce pour accueillir les nouveaux invités. Je ne sais pas vraiment où me mettre, si Marcus avait des fusils à la place des yeux, je pense que je serais déjà mort cinq fois. Heureusement pour moi, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, laissant entrer le jeune fils de Raven et Wick suivi de ses parents. Le petit cours directement vers Clarke.

 **Aaron:** Marraine!

 **Clarke:** Aaron, dis donc, tu as encore grandi, allez viens dans mes bras que je t'embrasse.

Il saute dans ses bras et elle lui fait plein de bisous.

 **Clarke:** Ça te fait quel âge maintenant?

 **Aaron:** Cinq ans, comme tout les doigts d'une main.

 **Clarke:** Mais que tu es vieux! Je pense que je ne peux plus faire ça alors.

Et elle se met à le chatouiller. Il rigole comme un fou. Chaque seconde qui passe, je tombe un peu plus amoureux de cette fille, c'est impossible. Soudain, il s'arrête de rire et prends un air inquiet.

 **Aaron:** Marraine, il faut te soigner, tu as une blessure dans le cou.

Elle porte sa main à son cou et tourne vivement la tête vers moi. Et merde! J'aurais dû me calmer hier soir, elle a un énorme suçon. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs comme pour me dire "Tu n'as quand même pas osé ?".

Je sens le regard de Marcus me quitter, je réussis enfin à respirer normalement, mais mon répit est de courte durée quand je vois que sa nouvelle cible est Clarke, et plus particulièrement son cou.

 **Marcus:** QUOI? Elle a quoi dans le cou?

Là tout de suite, je n'ai qu'une envie: disparaître sous terre et ne jamais revenir.

 **Abby:** Marcus! Calme toi un peu, je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui mais tu es très chiant! Tu ne te souviens pas de ta jeunesse? On a tous déjà fait ça au moins une fois alors à partir de maintenant, tu t'assois bien sagement et tu arrêtes tes conneries!

Ouah, Abby qui s'énerve c'est quelque chose.

 **Raven:** Bon, je propose que nous passions à table. Qu'est ce que tu as nous a préparé de bon?

*Repas*

Après l'intervention de Raven, nous sommes tous passé à table. Autant vous dire que l'ambiance n'était pas extrêmement joyeuse. Heureusement, cette dernière ne voyais pas les choses comme cela.

 **Raven:** Alors, je pense que c'est le moment de déballer quelques histoires croustillantes de notre enfance, qui commence?

 **Jasper:** Moi j'en ai une très drôle sur Clarke.

Je relève la tête et regarde Jasper avec un sourire en coin.

 **Moi:** Vas-y, envoie.

 **Jasper:** Bien, donc c'était il y a quand même un bon bout de temps, on devait avoir une dizaine d'années, Clarke et Raven étaient venues dormir chez moi. Nous étions tout les trois à table avec mes parents et il faut savoir que mon père est plutôt du genre sévère et qu'à trois, nous n'arrêtions pas de rire et parler.

 **Clarke:** Non! Tu ne vas quand même pas raconter ça? Après, je vais avoir droit à des moqueries pendant des semaines.

 **Moi:** Moi me moquer? Mais princesse je ne ferais jamais ça. Vas y Jasper, continue.

 **Jasper:** Ok, donc nous étions tous à table et à un moment, mon père en a marre et nous dit que si l'on ne se tait pas pendant cinq minutes et bien on n'aura pas de dessert. Mais avec lui, c'est cinq minutes de silence total chronométré. Petit problème, Raven avait sorti un truc très con et on était mort de rire alors on fait de notre mieux pour se calmer et on tient trois minutes sans rien, à regarder nos assiettes. À un moment, ma mère demande à Clarke ce qu'elle était en train de faire, je relève la tête. Elle faisait une sorte de grimace bizarre, à ce moment elle sort en continuant de son truc: "Che me mord les choues pour pas rigoler " et là, c'était reparti : on a tous éclaté de rire, même ma mère et on a eu droit à un dessert pour "circonstances atténuantes" comme l'a si bien dit mon père ce soir là.

Les trois se mettent à partir dans un fou rire en repensant à cette scène qui devait être juste magique, je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre à rire à mon tour. Je vois bien ma princesse faire ça.

 **Clarke:** Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça fonctionnait vraiment.

Elle est toute rouge de gêne, c'est tellement mignon.

 **Raven:** À mon tour, Raven essuie les larmes de rire qui lui perle au coin des yeux, une autre fois, on devait être en cinquième primaire, Clarke et moi nous étions disputés pour une connerie et à l'époque, comme toute les petites filles de mon âge, je tenais un journal. Et je me rappelle que j'ai écrit dedans, attention, la phrase suivante est le clash du siècle: "J'en ai vraiment marre de sa gueule de rat déjà ratée". On notera la puissance du jeux de mots.

C'est dingue comme quelques anecdotes peuvent détendre l'atmosphère, même Marcus esquisse un petit sourire.

Vu que nous avons tous fini de manger, Abby commence à débarrasser la table. Je me lève et me met à l'aider. Nous nous rendons à la cuisine ensemble et je dépose toute la vaisselle à l'endroit qu'elle m'indique.

 **Abby:** Je voulais te remercier de prendre soin de ma fille, je sais qu'elle peut être compliquée mais je vois bien que vous tenez mutuellement à l'autre. Elle a dû faire face à tellement de coups durs dans sa vie. Depuis qu'elle est avec toi, elle rigole tout le temps et a l'air vraiment heureuse. Merci beaucoup.

Je suis pris au dépourvu, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

Elle sourit et me tend une tarte.

 **Abby:** Tu apportes ça à table?

*Dessert*

 **Moi:** Qui veut de la tarte?

 **Aaron:** Moi, en premier.

Aaron est déjà dans mes jambes à réclamer le premier et plus gros morceau de la pâtisserie. Je souris et le sers. Il regarde son assiette avec des yeux gourmands et s'enfuit avec pour s'installer dans le fauteuil, devant la télé.

 **Wick:** Hophophop jeune homme, le repas se passe à table, la télé, c'est après.

 **Aaron:** Mais papa c'est pas juste, s'il te plait.

 **Wick:** Pas de s'il te plait, tu connais les règles, en plus si tu es sage, demain je t'emmène à l'atelier avec maman et moi.

 **Aaron:** Pour de vrai?

 **Wick:** Promis.

Le petit s'extirpe du canapé, son assiette toujours en main, et va s'installer sur les genoux de sa mère. Je me dis que ce serait génial qu'un jour Clarke et moi ayons des enfants. Elle ferait une mère géniale, j'en suis sûre. Mais pour l'instant c'est malheureusement trop compliqué avec Octavia et le peu de revenus que nous générons.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par Marcus qui me demande de le suivre dans son bureau.

 **Marcus:** Bien, je ne t'apprécie pas vraiment.

"Non, jure? J'avais pas remarqué!"

 **Marcus:** Mais j'ai parlé avec Abby et j'ai compris que mon comportement blessait Clarke plus qu'autre chose. Donc, c'est à contre coeur que je t'annonce que je ferais un effort pour te supporter.

J'ai envie de sauter de joie. Il se relève et m'indique la sortie.

 **Marcus:** Ha oui, une dernière chose Bellamy.

 **Moi:** Oui?

 **Marcus:** Tu lui fais du mal, je te tue.

Je déglutis difficilement je sais très bien qu'il n'hésitera pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Je sors de cet entretien légèrement stressé mais vraiment heureux et me précipite dans le salon pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Clarke.

Le reste de la soirée se passe très bien. Vers 22h, nous nous apprêtons à rentrer. Nous disons donc au revoir à tout le monde. Quand ça vient au tour d'Aaron, il me regarde bizarrement et lâche bien haut et fort:

 **Aaron:** Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec marraine Clarke mais tu as aussi un bleu dans le cou.

Et là tout le monde éclate de rire. Je porte la main à mon cou et regarde Clarke elle est mi amusée, mi gênée. Je m'approche d'elle, lui fait un câlin et lui chuchote au creux de l'oreille:

 **Moi:** Visiblement je ne suis pas le seul à me laisser emporter.

Elle pouffe et m'embrasse sous le regard meurtrier de Marcus.


End file.
